Life Swap
by iluvmo2160
Summary: Emilia and Miss Aubrey swap lives and everything is going great until Angel catches on to what is going on, and Aubrey dose something she can't take back.


**WARNING WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS T RATED**

Life Swap

Bodie has always had a crush on Miss Aubrey. But Emilia had a crush on Bodie. Miss Aubrey and Angel were dating. Emilia and Angel have been frieds every sence grade school but they were complete opsites, Aubrey was always the girly girl and Emilia was the tom boy.

One day Emilia had a plan for Bodie to fall in love with her. "Hey Aubrey nice day were having huh?" Emilia said with a big smile. "stop ass kissing and tell me what you want" said Aubrey. "Fine can you please do me a big faver" Emilia said with a grin. "what is it i'll be happy too" said Aubrey with a grin. "I know this might sound crazy but i think we should swap lifes for a week." said Emilila. "say what" said Aubrey with her mouth wide open. "I know, i know but Bodie really likes you and I want to like me so please!" "Ok fine but if Angel asks you get in the bed don't do it, run fast to your room and lock the ok" said Aubrey. "ok" said Emilia with a big smile on her face.

So bove girls went to a wig store and got wigs and then they swaped clothes. They were suprise of how much they looked like each other.

"Hey Emlila, looking good" said Bodie with a grin a his face. "Thanks!" said Aubrey "Wow Emilia, you are talking just like Aubrey, your face looks like Aubrey's, you have alot of make of on-" then Bodie looked a her chest and said "Wow your "body" features are just like Aubrey, did she give you an 100,000,000 dollar make over your beutiful and girly" and he grined again. "Wow Bodie i didn't know you hated the way i looked" and then she turned around. Then Bodie touched her shoulder and turned her back around and said "You know thats not what i meant, you just look different is what im saying, you ready to dance" Aubrey smiled and said "yeah". but the problem was that she didnt know the moves cause she was Aubrey that looked just like Emilia but she was lost while she was dancing and they were dancing to massive attack but she fell on her butt and everyone stoped cheering, and Bodie stoped dancing. And he reached is hand and smilied and lifted her up and wispered "This is your best song, i don't get it we will reherese when we get home"

Emilia was enjoying being Aubrey, Angel took her out to buy exspincive clothes, but what he didn't get was that she a buying tom boy stuff, skinny jeans, t-shirts,and a $100 life gaurd outfit, and then took her out to see a movie that didn't even come out yet, then he took her to a rich people resturant. Angel was just staring a Emilia but he thought it a Aubrey.

"So why are you buying tom boy stuff" he asked

"um.. because... um um oh yeah because... Emilia birthday is next week so i wanted to get her something she would love

"oh" and stared a Emilia

"so... why are you doing this stuff for me"

"whta are you talking about we do this everyday"

"DAWM YA'LL RICH!"

"um excuse me"

"um... um... WAITER!"

"you are talking like Emilia using slang not waring that much makeup acking akward, just like Emilia dose when she is talking to Bodie"

"um...yeah i know because um... because she beted me 100 dollars that I can act just like her"

"but" Angel looked at her chest and "your chest looks smaller than all the time"

"why you looking"

"um who said i look"

Emilia turned around and said " you think im ugly now dont you"

Angel grabed her by the arm and turned her around "No of course not i like you better like this you look so natual"

"really"

"yes" then he kissed her on the cheek

Emilia stated to blush then said.. "um we should get going

Aubrey called Emilia on the phone

"hey girl" said Aubrey

"hey"

"are things going with Angel"

"at first good, but then he started to ask me all them quesions, i think he is catching on to me"

Angel was hearing the whole comversation and ha ease dropped

"oh thats not good, well thing were not going great at first with a Bodie but then he stoped with a quesions"

"ok i got to go before Angel hears me"

"ok same hear bye"

"bye"

END OF PHONE CONVERSATION

Angel said "how was that you were talking to"

"oh Aubrey, i mean... Emilia"

"oh" then Angel got closer

"um yeah"

then Angel kissed Emilia on the lips

Emilia ran out the room but angel ran after her and he got to her and yanged her but the arm and slamed her against the wall in a romantice ran and her said "I know your Emilia"

"i dont what your.. your ta-ta-talking about" Emilia said with a fraitened face

"i heard you little conversation"

then he riped off her wig and kissed a once again

"okay! ookay! but p-p-p-please dont tell Bodie"

"okay under on condition you go back to Bodie today and switch back with Aubrey"

"deal"

he let her go and she put back on the wig and ran out the mansion

Emilia rushed into the apartment and heard so me yell "OH FUCK BODIE" and it sounded like Aubrey and then she heard "OH GOD EMILIA" in a high pitch voice she got closer to the bed room and then she opened the door and saw Aubrey having sex with Bodie. Aubrey saw her and Emilia had tears in her eyes and ran off "Emilia! wait i can explain" Aubrey said. Bodie said "huh? what is going on" and Aubrey looked at him and ran out the house going after Emilia. Emilia rushed into the mansion and slamed the door and locked the bedroom door. Aubrey got to the mansion and went to the room and she had the keys to the room. "Emilia i can explain"

"THEN EXPLAIN KNOW FUCKING BODIE!"

"It's not like that"

"I HEAR TALKING NOT EXPLAING!"

"ok this is what happened, so Bodie took me home so we can rehears Massive Attack by. Nicki Minaj and he teached me the first move and i got it right and he gave me a hug and looked into my eyes and smiled. Then he said i got a surprise and then he threw me on the bed and he took off his clothes and i said what and you doing he said you'll see. then he got on top of me and riped my clothes off of me and things just went down hill, well up and down hill"

"so does Bodie know it was you '

"no now you guys are together but i have to do your make up for you."

"oh and can you do me a faver" Aubrey said

"of coruse"

"can you get Mo and me together he like you Emilia" said Aubrey

"yeah i sure will"

THE END


End file.
